Freaky Felines
by neon flights
Summary: XANA has had the final straw and turns the gang into cats! How will they fare against dogs and animal lovers alike? A story filled with fun, fluff and fish. [UY JA OS]
1. Something Fishy's Going On

_(1/7/07: This revised chapter was brought to you by Ulrich, nya!)_

Well, it's taken me a while to start this story… but… I started it.

Wow, that's my best opening line yet! xD Anyway, I can't think of anything humorous to write for the typewriter story, so I decided to start this story while my ideas for it are fresh in my head.

I'll update APITP sometime after I get this written. So, umm, enjoy!

This story takes place before Revelation and The Key in season 2.

**Chapter 1**

_Something Fishy's Going On_

* * *

Humans.

There's only one thing that stands between me and world conquest, and it is those irritable creatures.

The thing that makes it more aggravating is that _they're so stupid._

Everything about them is stupid. From those disgusting hairs that grow from their heads right down to their filthy fingernails. I can never understand how something as incompetent as humans rule this foolish planet.

Now, if I were to be in charge, I'd take care of this world. Humans just destroy everything where they stand. I would repair the damage they had done before they 'left' and make it a better place for all.

A quiet, peaceful place with no humans barging around. That sounds wonderful.

However, what really interests me are those other creatures that live alongside them. Foolish monsters- don't they realise they're helping to accelerate the cause of their own demise?

None the less, I need to do a little pest control first.

Those _children_ always mess with my plans. I've thrown everything at them from a full on blizzard to possessing everything near them and order them to attack.

Hmm. Maybe these animals… and these pests…

I tried it with those… rats, were they called? And the... hornets. But neither of them were enough. No animal could stop genuine fools like these. Maybe I'll need to... as the meatbags say themselves, 'take it up a notch'.

I wonder, would it be possible... if I gathered the correct DNA particles... then, with the humans...

Yes. It's perfect. That way I can watch them stumble around even more like the fools they are.

That is what I will do.

First, I will need to research on these 'creatures'…

* * *

Ulrich looked at his surroundings confusedly.

_Where... where the heck am I? All I see is light, light and look- even more light. What gives?_

A figure was drifting towards him. Ulrich squinted his eyes to see who it was.

It looked a little like Yumi.

_What in the name of Lyoko is going on here?_

There was something different about her, though. She looked like she was glowing, almost like a ghost.

Ulrich couldn't help but blush a little as Yumi drifted closer and closer to him.

"There's something I have to tell you, Ulrich."

Ulrich's heart skipped a beat.

"W-What is it?"

His heartbeat quickened as she leaned closer to him.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time."

She closed her eyes and screamed:

"_SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAY! _Good_ morning France! It's another BEAU-TI-FUL day with plenty more surprises, just like any other day!"_

* * *

"GAH!"

Ulrich yelped in surprise as he fell out of his bed and landed on the floor.

"Oww…" He rubbed his head painfully before getting up again.

"What in the name of HELL happened there...?"

"Happened where?"

A fully dressed Odd was standing at the door, with a concerned look on his face.

"You OK, buddy?" he asked as he walked over and turned off the clock radio.

"To be honest," Ulrich sighed as he fell onto his bed. "I really don't know."

He started to add up everything that just happened in his head – the weird dream, the nervous vibe, the VERY ANNOYING wakeup call and falling out of bed.

At that point, Ulrich felt very silly.

"Thank God Odd didn't see…" he grumbled, a little too loud.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just saying how much I _love_ this stupid radio."

Odd chuckled. "I know, I know. 'It's all a conspiracy' and whatnot. Hurry up and get dressed- breakfast doesn't eat itself, you know!"

Ulrich narrowed his eyes. _If it did, you would be very upset._

He pushed all of the thoughts of his 'awkward' dream out of his head and started to change.

* * *

Aelita and Jeremie eventually came down to the cafeteria to see Odd devouring… devouring… something, they couldn't see since he was eating so fast.

"I think we all agree that Odd eats like a crab." Ulrich said, prodding his banana with a bored expression on his face.

Aelita had a confused look on her face.

"Krabes don't eat." She said with her voice full of question.

"Mmf meh varlf mmrff!" Odd replied, spraying crumbs everywhere.

The others didn't even begin to try and comprehend what he just said, so Aelita and Jeremie just sat down.

Odd was still eating, and to emphasise his point, Ulrich started to wave his arms around like a crab would while his friend wasn't looking. Aelita and Jeremie burst out laughing at this.

Odd looked around him, confused.

"What? What is it?"

"Yeah, what's so funny?"

The others turned to see Yumi standing next to their table, folding her arms.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching Odd eat." Aelita replied.

Yumi made a face. "You watch him eat?"

"It's pretty hard not to." smirked Ulrich. "With the radius the crumbs fly through, I think it counts as watching even if he's at the corner of your eye."

"I'm still here, you know." Odd pointed his spoon at Ulrich accusingly.

"Aww, don't worry Odd," Yumi said, patting him on the head. "You're still our friend."

Odd grinned. Then he burped, very loudly.

This, afterwards, introduced a lot of laughter.

"Honestly Odd, you really are a pig!" Ulrich chortled.

Amidst the laughter, Jeremie could still hear the beeping of his laptop.

"Hey guys! Looks like XANA's woken up again!"

Odd jumped up excitedly. "OH YEAH! Once again, it's time to go blast weird shaped scary thingys!"

Yumi and Ulrich rolled their eyes as they all made their way to the factory.

* * *

Jeremie called down to the others through the intercom. 

"OK guys, I'll launch the transfer. You're going to the mountain area for today."

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita! Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita! Virtualization!"

* * *

"Ahh, it's good to be in Lyoko again!" Odd said happily, flexing his claws and glancing at the tall mountains around him.

"_Hold on you guys, I'm sending Ulrich now!"_

Not long after Jeremie finished, Ulrich dropped down in a crouching position beside Aelita.

"Which way to the tower?" asked Yumi.

"_It's further east than where you are now."_

"Righto."

They all started running in said direction. Yumi noticed that instead of Ulrich being in front, Odd took the lead this time. The brunette was lagging behind with a wary expression on his face. This worried her a little, so she slowed down until she up with him.

"Anything the matter?" she said.

Ulrich jumped a little, never noticing that she was there. He averted his gaze. "Oh, hi. It's... it's nothing."

Yumi glared at him with her lips pursed. "Geez, that's how Ulrich always is. Never wanting to talk to anyone about his problems, always keeping to himse-"

"I hope you know I hate it when you do that." She smirked at this.

"I've just... had this weird feeling ever since I was virtualized."

"What kind of a feeling?"

"It's hard to describe." Ulrich mumbled, rubbing his left arm a little. "Sorta like a gut feeling something bad is going to happen, or something like that..."

Odd and Aelita were way ahead of them. "C'mon, you slowpokes!" yelled Odd.

Yumi and Ulrich quickened their pace.

"It's a XANA attack. Don't we always get that sort of feeling?" the Japanese girl questioned.

"Something just isn't right this time."

Before she could reply, Ulrich stopped abruptly and stared ahead of them, nearly making Yumi crash into him.

"Hey, watch it!" Yumi protested.

"I coulda sworn I saw a tarantula for a second there." He said, rubbing his eyes.

Yumi blinked. "Huh?"

Soon enough, they came across the activated tower. Aelita walked inside and 'did her thing', so to speak.

"Tower deactivated."

"_Great job guys! There shouldn't be any need for a- huh? Hey! W-What's going on?"_

"What's the problem Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"_I-I dunno! There's some kind of program that's starting up here! It looks like a return to the pa-"_

The others didn't hear any more as the return trip activated by itself.

It felt normal to Odd and Yumi. But Ulrich felt a lot different than before. His suspicions were confirmed- something was wrong.

_Terribly_ wrong.

**Project ALPHA-M30WM1x... Initiate**

* * *

It was morning again. Ulrich slowly opened his eyes, then closed them again to block out the sunlight.

_Too early to wake up… need sleep… __nyaa!_

He froze.

_Did I... just say 'nyaa'?_

Ulrich shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. Strange. It felt… really different.

Very furry, actually.

_I must be more tired than I thought. Oh well, I'm awake now. Might as well get ready for school._

He then realised something else.

_My bed feels bigger than it did before..._

He reached up to pull the blanket that was over him away, but to his horror his hand was gone.

Instead he had a furry brown paw.

Ulrich touched his face for a brief second. He felt strange things on his face. Like… wire. Or were those... _whiskers?_

_Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I'm a-_

That's when the truth dawned upon him. He leaped into the air and landed on his pillow.

_U__NYAA!__I'M A CAT!_

**Project... complete**

* * *

Wow, who didn't see that coming? (random people raise hands) ... you're all morons. MORONS, I TELLS JOO.

Ahem, well, do you like it so far? I didn't really like this chapter much, but the story's just getting started! Don't forget to write a review for Auntie Katfish!

_**Next time on Freaky Felines! **__Ulrich's just discovered that he's indeed a cat. Will he get to Yumi's house safely, or will he flattened by the cars while crossing the road? Will Yumi ever understand what a yowling cat is trying to say to say to her? Find out in Chapter 2!_


	2. One Step For Man, 523 Steps For Cat!

_(8/7/07: Kiwi bring revised chapter for tonight!)_

That many reviews already? Wow, thanks everyone!

For those who are asking, Ulrich isn't the only one who's gonna be a cat; he's just the first victim, so to speak. The others will be cats soon enough.

Note: "Nya/nyo/nyan/nyuu/myuu! (Random cat noise! Yargh!)" will be used to 'translate' when Nyoko-tachi (my name for Team Lyoko cat version) are talking to humans for Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita and Yumi respectively. Meow doesn't sound cute enough. :P

**Chapter 2**

_One Step For Man, 523 Steps For Cat!_

* * *

"This isn't happening…" Ulrich repeated this to himself over and over. But no amount of words could fix _this._

He jumped down from his bed quite easily and took a look at himself in a handheld mirror that was lying on the floor. Instead of the usual brown-haired teen he was used to seeing every day, a brown cat with green eyes stared back at him.

Ulrich shuddered. "This has XANA all over it." He mewed quietly, before realising that despite all the racket he had made, Odd hadn't woken up.

He padded over to the side of Odd's pet and prodded the sheets. Odd was currently 'unavailable'.

"Crap! He must have went to breakfast early!"

Ulrich glanced at the clock on his desk. It was 6.30 a.m.

"He always goes down to breakfast at this time." he muttered, "I was too late."

A cool breeze drifted in through the open window.

_Hey, maybe I can jump out through here! Ulrich, you're a_ genius!

He jumped up onto the desk and then onto the windowsill. Ulrich glanced down.

And suddenly wished he hadn't.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M JUMPING DOWN THERE!" he cried as he zipped back onto the floor.

Ulrich sighed as he sat on the ground to think.

_Let's see here- I'm a cat, Odd's not here, I'd need to _fly _to survive getting out the window, I'm still a cat, and now Kiwi's glaring at me._

He froze. _Hold on…_Kiwi

Odd's dog was indeed staring at him with those big bright eyes.

Ulrich's eyes widened. _Don't panic Ulrich! Just don't panic! He'll go away, he'll go away…_

Kiwi crept closer to him and gave him a good sniff. If Ulrich still had sweat glands, he would have been sweating up a storm at that point.

_Just stay still…_

Then Kiwi barked happily and started to lick him.

_Oh hell. Out of all the… well, at least I'm not being eaten. _Ulrich grunted as the grey dog continued to lick his face.

"Kiwi!" he barked.

"Right... I knew that."

"_Ki-wi_!"

"Err, yes." Ulrich said slowly, "And I'm Ulrich."

Kiwi cocked his head. "Ool-ric?"

"Yes. Ulrich."

"Ulrich! Kiwi will remember always!" the little dog barked, before he started to prance around the room saying the name over and over.

The cat in question sighed. _You've got my name right at least. Guess Kiwi had more than one brain cell after all._

Ulrich brought himself up to ask the perky dog a question as he chased his own tail. "Hey Kiwi, do you think you could open that door over there?" he asked, nodding his head over to the door.

It took a few seconds for Kiwi to understand.

"Kiwi open door for friend?" he woofed, "Then Kiwi open door for friend! No worry!"

Ulrich watched as Kiwi trotted over to the door and jumped up to the handle. He grabbed it in his teeth and the door swung open as he hung on.

"Thanks, Kiwi!" the brown cat said gratefully, as he ran out the door. "I'm sure when I get to my normal self, I owe you a T-bone steak or twenty!"

* * *

One of the advantages of the dorms at Kadic Junior High is that they are very easy to navigate.

However, if you're a small cat just barely over 13 months old, the odds change a tad or two.

"I hate being small."

Ulrich groaned as he looked at the tall doors around him. The hallways seemed longer than he remembered.

"Now that I'm a cat, this is going to be a lot harder." He meowed to himself.

Rather than sit there, he thought long and hard as he tried to remember where to go.

"Let's see, I think it was down this way," he pointed left. "Then right at the bottom, and then…right again? No, that's not left… I mean, right. That's not right. Is it? Um, damnit..."

_Several minutes of guessing later..._

"OK, I know what I'm doing now! Here goes!"

Ulrich trotted down the right of the hallway, turned left, then right, and eventually he came to the stairs.

He grinned to himself proudly. "Well, that was easier than expected!"

But then there were the stairs.

"I don't remember the staircase being so big…" Ulrich mumbled with a dizzy look on his face.

He placed one paw on the first next. Then the other on the next. And before he knew it, he was thundering down the steps like a mountain goat after a double espresso.

"Ican'tstopmovingihatethesestupidcatinstinctswaaah!"

About 50 or so steps later, he finally came to the bottom.

_Eurgh, note to self._ Ulrich panted as he collapsed. Don't _run down the steps like a brainless idiot next time._

He stood up and shook himself before running out through the fire escape into the open.

"I won't be able to find Jeremie and Aelita now, I'll have to go to Yumi's. She should still be there, I hope..."

The main gate came into view.

"There it is!"

And so did the many students of Kadic.

"And, there they are…"

Ulrich sighed. How was he going to dodge all of them? And why were there so many students in on a _Sunday_? He focused on the former.

_Wait…duh, Ulrich! You're a cat, remember?_

He waited a few seconds before pouncing forward and weaving in between the students' legs.

_Now just try not to get-_

At the most awkward time, a giant foot stomped down. Right on top of Ulrich's poor tail.

_-stepped on!_

"YEEP! OWOWOWOW!"

Ulrich yowled in pain as he jumped up and rubbed his tail painfully. "Ow! The hell..."

He turned to see William walking towards the centre of the campus with a big grin on his face.

_That... son of a…_

Shaking his head and twitching his tail, Ulrich dashed out of the school grounds before he injured anything else.

"This feels weird." He said to himself as he walked along the sidewalk. "I put my front left leg forward at the same time as my back right leg and vice versa when I walk. Strange... didn't know cats did that..."

Out of the blue, a car zoomed past him. Which, if you were a cat, would have made your heart stop.

Fortunately, Ulrich's didn't.

Instead, he was hella scared.

"UWAHHH!"

He looked around rapidly, trembling.

"I've got to get to Yumi's place, before I end up as roadkill!"

Ulrich was- sprinting?- at this point to get away from the loud noises etc. Soon enough, he arrived at Yumi's house in one piece, but there was one more problem to add to the day's list.

"The road's a lot busier than usual today..." Ulrich said with a deathly hollow voice.

Indeed it was. Yumi's house was on the opposite side of the road, and Ulrich arrived just in time for the rush hour. There seemed to be no end to the speeding cars zooming by.

_Pull yourself together. Just dash across and hopefully you won't get killed. …oh yeah, reassuring much?_

Ulrich gulped and waited for a space. Then he ran for his life.

No cars were coming, until the car from before came along.

Suddenly-

BANG!

It ran over Ulrich and he died. The End.

_(Hurr, I'm so not funny. _8P

"OH COME ON!" Ulrich yowled, before giving one last leap, and-

He made it to the other side!

"YES!" he cried, "I'm not dead!"

He did a little cute kitty victory dance and finishing pose, then dashed in through the gate and into Yumi's driveway.

"Now, how am I going to climb this here tree?" he mused.

A pink petal drifted down and landed on his nose.

Then his cat instincts kicked in again and he started to play with it.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

Then he stopped.

"What the hell am I _doing_?" And with that, he jumped onto the tree trunk and attempted to climb up.

_Almost at the first branch…_

With another jump, Ulrich landed on the nearest branch.

_Yes!_

He heard a big crack.

_Didn't test it? …STUPID!_

So Ulrich fell down.

"Ow."

He jumped onto the tree again and climbed it much faster than before. He tested the branches first before jumping onto them, and eventually he was in front of Yumi's window!

Ulrich leaned forward and pushed it open. "Why does everyone in this fanfic leave their window open? No harm to the plot, I guess."

He leapt inside and landed on the floor.

* * *

Yumi woke up as soon as she heard a soft 'thud'.

"Is anyone there?" she said out loud.

She could have sworn she heard a quiet mewling sound, but she ignored it.

"I should get up now anyway…" she said, stretching.

That is, if a cat wasn't sitting next to her.

"Er?"

"Nya nyaanya! (Hi Yumi!)"

Yumi stared at the brown cat.

"A cat? How'd you get in here?" The cat pointed its tail towards the open window.

The girl laughed. "I have no idea how someone as small as you managed to climb that cherry blossom tree!"

Ulrich got annoyed. "N-Nya! Nyaa nya! (H-Hey! I'm not small!)"

Then he remembered why he was there.

"Nyaanya, nya nyaa nya nyanya nya! (Yumi, you've got to do something!) Nyanyaa nya! (It's me, Ulrich!) Nyana nya nya nyaa! (XANA turned me into a cat!)"

"Ahh, I'll keep you here for the time being," said Yumi, rubbing his head. "You're too cute. 'Sides, you can keep me company for this morning anyway."

Ulrich purred, despite the fact that she didn't understand anything that he had said.

_Maybe I can be a cat for just a little longer…_

Yumi got out of bed and went over to the door. Ulrich followed her. They walked down the hallway and Yumi opened the door to the bathroom.

"Wanna come in?"

Ulrich panicked. _Ehh?!_

He tried to look happy as slowly padded into the bathroom, which felt like it had an evil aura to it.

_W-What should I do...?_

The door swung closed with an ominously eerie creek...

* * *

CUE EVIL DISCO MUSIC! Maybe I'll stop it here for now... ;3

An evil place to leave it off, no? I'm not going to say what happens on that subject in the next chapter, unless you want me to. Say in your review! It won't be descriptive, however. I may have a really sick mind, but who do you think I am? The pervertedness fairy?

_**Next time on Freaky Felines! **__Jeremie is starting to piece together what happened. How are the gang going to react when they find out the cute brown cat is actually Ulrich, especially Yumi? Now it looks like XANA's attacking them all at once. What will happen when all four of our favourite heroes can do nothing except eat, sleep and ruin people's potted plants? Find out in Chapter 3!_


	3. Oh Snaps, We're Cats

It's a bird. It's a plane! It's…**chapter 3**! (fanfare)

Yes, you heard right! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I tried to make a longer chapter, and with Lee (bro) hogging my writing PC for ages it was hard to finish. But he went out today, so I got it done!

Hope you guys like this one!

**Chapter 3**

_Oh Snaps, We're Cats

* * *

_

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into…'_

The given statement was replayed over and over again inside Ulrich's head. He never expected this to happen, oh no. Fate decided to give him a double whammy- turn him into a cat _and_ test his will in a very crude way.

Yumi however didn't really care about what the cat thought, and turned on the tap in the bath.

She turned to the small cat. 'You look very dirty…are you a stray?'

Ulrich's ear twitched arrogantly. 'Meow. (Shut up. At least you use a bath, not your tongue.)'

'You reminds me a lot of someone I know…' she said softly, mostly to herself than Ulrich.

He couldn't help but stare as she went over to get a towel.

_'Maybe it WOULD be nice to see her take off her-_

_**Ackk! Shuttup brain!'**_

'I guess…' Yumi started, as she tugged at her sleeve, taking her shirt off.

_badum…_

_badum…_

_badum…_

'…this'll have to come off, huh?'

Now, words weren't really useful and amusing enough to describe Ulrich's face, so we put them in the form of a keyboard figure emoticon instead.

* * *

O.O !

'**AAAAAAAAAAH!'

* * *

**

In a mad state of panic, he zoomed through a small crack in the door, down the stairs and into the living room at the speed of light.

Ulrich panted as if he'd run a mile, before collapsing on the floor with his eyes open wide in shock.

'That…was…'

He shook his head, ignoring the fact he couldn't finish his own sentence. Then he yawned.

Well, I guess running away from a girl who was taking her shirt off not caring a sweet cat was watching her who was really some random teenager who had a huge crush on her would be a tough break.

Such a tough break he fell asleep.

* * *

Later that day, the door to the Ishiyama household swung open.

Ulrich moaned a little as he woke up from his dream of chasing balls of yarn and drinking milk.

'Mew… (What's wrong now?)'

He turned his head towards the clock. It read 6.23 p.m.

'CRAP! I've slept the whole day!' 

'Are you sure you've checked everywhere, Jeremie?'

Yumi walked in and closed the door after. She had a very distressed look on her face as she was talking to a friend on her cellphone.

'…what about his dorm? …Odd already looked? His tree? …Jeremie, Ulrich _has_ to be around _somewhere!_'

Ulrich was astonished, as he could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke.

'Wow, she must be really worried.' 

'OK…I'll give you another call later…'kay…bye.'

She sighed as she ended the call and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

The Japanese girl turned around to see Ulrich lying on the floor. She laughed, although it sounded forced.

'You silly cat, what were you doing down there?'

'Meooow… (I _was_ sleeping.)'

Yumi just sighed and sat down on the sofa. Ulrich got up and stretched before jumping up next to her.

She sighed and started to mindlessly stroke the brown cat. 'With my parents not in the house, it sure is lonely around here.'

Ulrich was too busy purring to hear.

'Purrrr…(Uh huh, a little to the left…)

It was at that point that Ulrich decided that being a cat wasn't all that bad.

'So…what about that bath, huh?'

Then again, it might be god-awful.

'MEOOOOOOW!'

In his second panic attack of the day, Ulrich started to zip around like a madman.

**BONK**

Until he ran head first into a wall.

* * *

'Hmm…this feels warm…' 

Ulrich's eyes cracked open, then he blinked a few times to get used to the light.

He looked beside him to find Yumi attempting to dry her hair with a towel.

'Hello sleepy-head.' she laughed, 'After all that squirming in the bathroom you must be tired.

It was only then that Ulrich realised that he felt warm, yet damp. He froze.

'…'

And that was when the fireworks went off.

_'WOW! I just had a bath with Yumi!'_

He then stopped, realising how perverted he sounded before shaking his head.

All that time Yumi was staring at him like he was some sort of deranged test animal.

'Uhh.'

Ulrich stopped and turned to the girl beside him.

'Mew? (What?)'

She shook her head and lifted him up.

'C'mon neko, time for bed.'

_'How am I supposed to sleep when I already did for 10 hours?'_ Ulrich thought to himself as they entered Yumi's room. 

Disappointed to leave the warmth of her arms, he sat aside as she removed the covers and lay down.

'Well, g'night.' She whispered to him before turning off the bedside light.

Silence.

Ulrich just scratched his ear, not having anything else useful to do.

'Oh yeah, I can see better in the dark now.'

He peeked around Yumi's room. It seemed a lot more different in the dark. Actually, it seemed a lot more…

As he hated to admit, _cosy._

Ulrich padded over to her face and looked at her as she slept.

'_She looks even prettier when she's asleep.'_ He thought as he crept closer, now being able to feel her breath.

He had never been this close to her before. A lock of Yumi's hair gently drifted onto her face.

_'Perhaps maybe…'_

Ulrich moved closer…

'_I could give her…'_

Until their faces were inches apart…

'…_just one kiss.'_

And, totally out of the blue, Yumi started to talk a little in her sleep.

'No…stop…don't…'

Ulrich blinked and moved away, the quiet mumbles turning into screaming.

'AHHH! SPIDER! NOOOO!'

He watched in horror as she grabbed the hairbrush on her bedside table.

'OH SHI-'

**WHACK!

* * *

**

The next morning, Yumi was still worried about Ulrich's disappearance.

He, having too much of a headache from the night before, was too dazed to remember what happened when she woke up.

It was around 6.30- time for Yumi to head off for school.

'Well, I'm off.' She said as she grabbed her bag and went out the door, never noticing that the small cat jumped down from his position on the sofa and quickly followed her.

Being with a person was a lot better when travelling long distances, Ulrich finally decided. Instead of bouncing through traffic, there was a girl who could spot a space and get her timing right when crossing the road. People actually let her pass rather that walk all over you without noticing as well.

In fact, Ulrich was quite enjoying the leisurely walk.

'It's a nice day, isn't it?' Yumi said to him.

He nodded. 'Meow, meow! (Great day for soccer! But…certain difficulties…)'

But as he spoke, he couldn't help but gaze at the keychain on a passing girl's backpack.

A pink mouse.

Ulrich gulped and started to sweat.

_'Don't look at it…don't look at it…don't look at it…'_

Yumi was getting closer to the school gate, but then noticed her furry companion was nowhere to be seen.

'Where'd he go?' she said out loud to herself, as she looked around.

'Eek! Like, _what _do you think you're doing you miserable-'

_'Found him! …huh?'_

She found him alright, but not how she expected.

Giving in to his cat instincts, Ulrich eventually caught up with the girl and tried to jump up to reach the mouse.

'_SO PRETTY!_' he said in amazement as he tried to jump for it, while the girl tried to shoo him away with her umbrella. (What heck was she doing with an umbrella?)

Yumi sighed and walked over to him before promptly picking him up.

'You silly kitty.' She tried to act stern, but Ulrich could see the amusement in her eyes.

Along with…the shining wonders of her pupils…dazzling like crys-

'THAT THING SHOULD BE PUT DOWN!' the girl shrieked, before stomping her foot on the ground and running off.

Shrugging, Yumi put Ulrich back down and continued on her way to Kadic.

She had some questions to ask. And so did Ulrich.

That is, if he could talk…

* * *

'Hey Yumi! Over here!' the spike-haired boy called to his friend, who had just arrived at the school gates.

She nodded and ran over to them, with Ulrich stealthily following in her footsteps.

'So Jeremie. Anything new on XANA's mysterious return trip? Or Ulrich's disappearance?' Yumi asked the junior Einstein, who was busy on his laptop.

He shrugged. 'I've tried everything, but nothing I find makes any sense.'

'And I haven't found him anywhere.' Odd butted in.

'Hold on- what do you mean 'makes any sense?' Yumi asked confusedly, as Ulrich managed to quickly climb into the tree they were under without making a sound.

'Well, you see, I did find something,' he began, 'but…I'll show you now.'

'It's really bizarre.' Aelita added as Jeremie typed some sort of code on his laptop and brought up a program-like thing.

It was a picture of a cartoon cat face, which meowed every few seconds.

Odd burst out laughing as soon as he saw it and fell over, while Yumi made a face.

'What does a cat have to do with anything?' Jeremie groaned awkwardly.

'That's the problem Yumi, I just don't know. There was one more thing, however.'

'What?'

'Before the return trip activated, something devirtualized in one of the scanners. This is what it was.'

He reached into his pocket and took out a test tube and gave it to Yumi. She looked inside.

A hair.

'…a hair?'

'Weird, isn't it?' Jeremie said with frustration in his voice, 'I did a scan of it and it turns out it was a cat hair.'

Yumi looked at the test tube in deep thought. 'Cats…cats…he can't be turning us into cats, can he?'

Jeremie gave her a look that plainly said 'we don't exactly have fur, do we?'.

'Never mind. But this doesn't make sense…'

'Hey guys, have _you_ seen Ulrich anywhere this morning?' Odd randomly burst in.

Yumi frowned. 'Are you sure _you_ _haven't_ seen him?'

He shook his head.

'Nope, he definitely wasn't there. Just a small lump under the sheets, Kiwi must have decided to sleep in his bed for a change.'

Aelita looked shocked all of a sudden. 'Hold on! First the cat virus, then a cat hair, Ulrich's gone, and Yumi said…'

'You don't think that means…' Odd asked with a scared face.

As if to answer their questions, a small cat tumbled out of the tree and landed next to Yumi.

It shook its head scornfully and looked up at the others' gawking faces.

'…what's wrong, guys? Never saw a cat fall out of a tree and not land on their feet before?' Ulrich meowed, laughing nervously.

* * *

Odd shook his head. 'This is too weird…'

They had all gathered in Jeremie's room after Ulrich's entrance, still trying to recover from the 'shock'.

The brown cat was curled up on Jeremie's bed, wide green eyes darting around the room as if he was frightened.

Jeremie was staring at his computer monitor for no reason, and Aelita was in deep thought while Yumi was hyperventilating inside her own head.

'W-What's gonna happen now, huh?' Yumi asked Jeremie at last.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 'I don't know…I never expected this to happen…'

'Mew, mew? (Am I going to stay like this?)' Ulrich piped up.

'I have no idea what you just said Ulrich, but I agree.' Odd said gravely. Ulrich sighed.

That's when the penny dropped.

'Hey, wait a minute!' Yumi burst out, advancing towards Ulrich, 'So YOU were in my house! And in the bathroom where I was…I was…'

She may have been blushing, but having a raging girl towering over you was very scary if you were a small cat.

'You miserable perverted SCRAP!' she screeched, before just collapsing onto the floor, too embarrassed to say anything else.

But then she saw the warmth in Ulrich's eyes. It was evident that despite all of what was going on, it seemed to understand. Even it was all too much for the poor thing.

Yumi's eyes softened, before leaning over to pick up the cat and hugged it softly.

'I-I'm sorry…it just…'

Ulrich didn't expect that to happen.

'She really does care…' 

He nuzzled into her shoulder to show he understood.

It would have been a cute moment, if it weren't for Jeremie's exclamation.

'Guys! XANA's activated the retur-'

The too-familiar white light cut him off.

* * *

At the same time, in four places at once, was the same scream.

'_OH NO! NOT ME TOO!'_

Ulrich cracked an eye open and looked around. The shout next to him woke him up, to his dismay.

'Come on Odd, let me see you.' He said sleepily. As soon as Odd came out from under the covers, Ulrich was jolted awake instantly.

'…what?'

As soon as he came out, Ulrich bowled over laughing.

'AHAHA- look in the- HAH- mirror!' he managed to choke out, before cracking up again.

Odd frowned and jumped down from his bed in front of the mirror in their room.

'HOLY CRAP!' he yelled..

Holy crap indeed. Odd was no longer Odd, instead he was a cream tabby kitten with, oddly enough, purple eyes and was the equivalent of a blob with legs.

'I am never eating again!' he screeched as Ulrich was now rolling around on the floor at this point.

He got up and skipped over to him. 'Hate to say it Odd, but-'

Odd was confused as Ulrich suddenly stopped, before he broke out into a huge grin. The fang sticking out of his mouth made it look even cuter and a lot more innocent.

'Did I not mention I made a new friend when I first woke up?'

Odd blinked. 'What do you mean-?'

A large grey lump bowled into him before he could finish.

'KIWI SEE KITTY! KIWI SEE KITTY!' the dog barked into delight. Odd, strangely enough, screamed.

The mutt turned around to see Ulrich sitting beside his bed, trying not to laugh.

Which, as Ulrich decided AFTER he had a 'bath', probably wasn't a good idea.

'Ulrich! Ulrich!' he said over and over.

The said cat blinked. 'Wait…you remember that?' he asked.

Kiwi nodded enthusiastically.

'YAH! Kiwi open door for brown kitty cat and he said 'bubye'!'

Ulrich turned to his plump friend. 'Hear that, Odd? Kiwi remembers!'

Odd however was too dazed to reply.

Ulrich sighed. This was going to be a _loooong_ day.

Suddenly, a scratch was heard at the door.

'Hello? Ulrich? Odd? Are you awake?' a voice said.

'That sound like Jerry me!' Kiwi woofed happily before bouncing over to the door.

Ulrich blinked. ''Jerry me'?'

He watched as the small dog once again jumped up and grabbed the door handle with his teeth as it swung open.

A grey tabby with blue eyes shyly walked inside.

'Ulrich? Odd? Where are you?'

'SURPRISE!' Odd shrieked before pouncing onto the unsuspecting victim, having recovered from before.

Ulrich just shook his head as Jeremie squealed in fright, before jumping into Kiwi's open drawer and hiding inside.

'Don't worry Jeremie, he'll shut up.' He said with an air of boredom, as he walked towards the laughing cat.

'Oh yeah?' said Odd, grinning, 'What makes you think I'll want to shut up?'

Being the tough guy he is, Ulrich easily biffed him over the head with a sheathed paw before wandering over to Jeremie.

'Have you seen Aelita this morning?' he asked him. The small creature that was almost scared out of his wits poked his head out.

'Sort of. She didn't want me to see her and said she'd follow me in here.'

Ulrich frowned. 'Bizarre. Maybe she was too shy to let you see her.'

'But WHY?'

Odd slowly stood up and had a sly grin on this face. 'Dear God Ulrich, I thought you were dense about Yumi.'

'Shut up, Odd!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' whined Jeremie, obviously not understanding what the snap was going on.

'What _is_ going on in here?'

* * *

Can't think of a witty closing comment, so howdy-doo! You get a muffin.

_**Next time on Freaky Felines! **You saw Ulrich on his adventure to Yumi's, but how is Yumi going to get to Kadic? What's going to be in store for her? Who's the new guest that just arrived at the dorm? And what _were _Odd and Ulrich on about with Jeremie and Aelita? Why do I keep saying 'snap'? As for that, I don't know, but for the rest…find out in Chapter 3!_


	4. The Purrfect Disaster

HAY SUP GUYZ. I felt like writing today, so I'm gonna update some of my stories soon! Yayyy! FF is first, because I know you're all DYING to find out what happens next. xP

I'm considering revising all my stuff, too. I've started using quotation marks instead of apostrophes in my writing (it looks neater) and I'm a lot better than I was before. Plus, now that I have my own laptop, (and have had it since before Christmas...) I can update whenever I like! Which is good for you and me, 'cause I now have a thirst for writing comedy again.

... wait, one more thing.

HOLY JUMPING JEBUS CHRISTMAS BISCUITS 88 REVIEWS LYK WOAH. Thanks guys! xD;; I wonder how many I'll have by the end of the story...

**Chapter 4**

_The Purrfect Disaster_

* * *

_Oh crap._

_Crap crap crap._

_Craaaaaaaaaaa-_

Two wide eyes were now quickly skimming their surroundings, feeling unsafe in this new and unfamiliar environment.

Well, it wasn't _that_ new and unfamiliar, but even Yumi Ishiyama would feel intimidated by her room growing three times its size.

"Waah... what's happening..." she wailed, as she looked around her room which was now huge. "There was the return to the past, and now I'm in my room again... but everything's different."

She glanced at her feet, which were now white and fluffy. "_Way_ different."

Sighing, Yumi trotted across her futon and to the mirror next to her wardrobe. It took a little longer than usual, but she forgot she wasn't human anymore. No more large paces- just kitty steps for her now.

She glanced in the mirror and had a look at herself.

Her eyes were the same as they were before- like crystallized amber. Her coat was jet black, with a white tip at the end of her tail and white paws, and a white flank to match.

"I look totally cute as a cat." Yumi purred to herself as she moved into a different pose. "I need to beg mom and dad if we can get a kitten."

_Wait, now's not the time to be admiring yourself!_ She shook her head, ears flapping everywhere, and grew serious._ I should be panicking right now! XANA's turned me into a cat, and I'm sure the others are too!_

The first thing that came to mind was getting in contact with them. Yumi glanced up at her phone on her desk. _But calling them would be useless. Their cellphones wouldn't be with them in this state._

"Guess I'll need to get there myself, then." She said to herself confidently. "Can't be that hard- Ulrich managed to get here on his own, so I can get around too!"

The thought of the boy who was with her in the bath made her blush heavily.

"He'll be getting an earful for that little incident, cute or not..." grumbled Yumi, as she leapt up to her open window and made her way down the cherry blossom tree easily with her boosted balance and flexibility.

* * *

Back at Kadic, the boys slowly turned around (while Ulrich sneezed) to face the figure who had slinked the room. 

"Is that..." Odd said, shocked.

"No way!" exclaimed Ulrich, wiping his nose.

"A-Aelita...?" Jeremie stuttered.

A cat sat in the middle of the doorway and tilted its head. "What's with the weird look, you guys?" it mewed with a familiar voice. "I'm a cat just like you, aren't I?"

Ulrich stared in awe. "Yeah... but-"

"You look so pretty!" yelled Odd.

Aelita sat up, shocked, and then looked away with her face slightly red in embarrassment at the compliment.

And how true it was. She certainly wasn't an average looking cat like the rest of them (although Odd's obesity was called into question)- pure white fur and vibrant turquoise eyes, with pink face markings similar to her own in Lyoko and a pink ribbon around her neck with a red bell attached. A similar ribbon was securely tied in a neat little bow near the tip of her tail.

Needless to say, Jeremie was speechless at the sight of his friend.

Her eyes widened as she darted over to the grey cat's side. "Is that you, Jeremie?" she asked, surprised.

"Y-Yeah..."

"You look _adorable!"_ Aelita purred happily as she circled him, cooing and talking about his 'cute little paws' and his 'fluffy tail'.

While this happened, Ulrich and Odd kitty-snickered at them in the corner.

"W-Well, anyway..." said Jeremie, trying not to look like he was enjoying the attention. "I'm actually surprised that you-"

"Weren't pink?" Ulrich guessed.

"I thought so too." agreed Odd.

"Really?" Aelita blinked. "You all thought I was going to be a pink cat? What made you think...?"

"Forget it."

* * *

"Hah, these cars are nothing! Nothing!" Yumi snorted to herself, sweating heavily as the giant metal monsters roared past her one by one. 

A minivan drove over a puddle nearby and splashed filthy water all over the unsuspecting feline.

"Gack! Great, now I'm soaked!"

With heavy fur she continued on her hopefully right way to the school, now knowing why cats hated water so much. It felt so degrading.

_C'mon Yumi, you can do this. That ecchi-neko you call a friend took this trip too, and he was fine..._

Mental images of Ulrich trudging through the city streets in the pouring rain filled her head, enduring the horrible conditions and braving the elements just to get to his beloved Yumi's house and so they would kiss passionat-

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME DAMMIT._

* * *

Jeremie attempted to clear his throat. "Okay, now that we're all here..." 

"I'm really worried about Yumi, you guys." said Ulrich. "She's most likely a cat too, and I'm not sure whether she's still at home or on her way here."

"And if she was planning to come here right now, I'm not sure whether she'll make it or not." Aelita added, paw to chin in worry.

Odd nodded. "Yumi may be Yumi, but she might not be able to get here at all. She's not gonna know the right way in her state- unlike Ulrich here who'd know the route from here to her place better than what his mom looks like, cat or not."

"Hey!"

"Then we have no choice to go look for her while it's still bright outside." Jeremie decided as he twitched his new whiskers.

He glanced at Ulrich's upset face and brushed his tail across his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's alright. It's Yumi we're talking about, remember." He said reassuringly.

The brown cat twitched from the contact, before hesitantly raising his head and nodding in agreement.

"Alright. Let's go."

"In that case... Search Team Lyokats, away!" Odd announced, as he darted out the door singing their new name.

"Idiot!" Ulrich spat as he ran after him. "You're going the wrong way!"

"Hahaha, whaaaat? I can't hear you!"

"I SAID YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG DAMN WAY!"

Aelita and Jeremie laughed weakly as the sound of their yelling got quieter, before getting up to follow the two down the corridor.

* * *

"I need a break..." 

Yumi had been wandering around for about for about an hour or two and didn't seem to know where she was going. She had tried asking several people for directions but they either scared her away or cuddled her to death. Not very helpful.

She plopped down next to a cardboard and sighed.

_It doesn't look like I'm gonna reach Kadic anytime soon. I don't even recognise this place at all!_

Her eyes felt heavy and she could feel herself shutting down.

"I'll just sleep here for a bit... nyan..."

Zzz...

Zzz...

"Aww! Lookit da kitty tat!"

"It's soooo KWOOT!"

Yumi felt something poking and prodding her.

"Ugh... what now?"

She opened her eyes and look up at the thing that disturbed her peaceful sleep.

_... oh dear._

Kindergartners. _Lots_ of 'em.

"Lemme touch it!"

"You had a turn!"

"I found him first!"

"No, I did!"

"_He's mine!"_

"I didn't get to pet him yet!"

"GET AWAY!" yowled Yumi, as she dashed off with the kids in pursuit.

"Hey, she's running away!"

"_Get him!"_

"Waah! Leave me alone!"

No matter where she ran, they caught up with her. Eventually she found an alleyway and headed down there.

"Where'd it go?" she heard one say. She sighed in relief. Safe at last!

"Maybe it went in here!"

"Yeah!"

Or not.

"KYAA!" the black cat squealed, as she was running from them yet again.

A scruffy looking cat nearby stretched and looked around, wondering where the noise was coming from. Yumi bustled past him, mewed a quick 'sorry!' and ran on.

It stared after her, confused, then turned toward the stampede.

"There it is!" one of the kids exclaimed, picking him up and hugging the poor cat tightly.

The rest of the group cried triumphantly and ran off with their new friend, not realising it was a different cat, but a cat nonetheless.

Yumi saw this and sweatdropped. "Sorry, Mr Cat."

Exhausted, she collapsed and fell asleep where she was, concluding that kindergartners were evil little buggers, and went off to Dreamland.

* * *

I officially declare that Microsoft Word is stupid- apparently 'WRONG DAMN WAY' is an address... o.0 

Haha, I haven't written for a while, so sorry if this chapter seems a bit... off. Hope you enjoyed it. xP

_**Next time on Freaky Felines! **__Ulrich and Co. set out to look for their lost friend. But little do they know that Yumi is in big trouble! Worse than the kid attack! Will they get there in time, or will they all get separated by the bustling city? And who is Odd's new friend? Find out in chapter 5!_


End file.
